And They Call The Thing a Rodeo
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: Holly is moving in with her cousin in Tulsa. She has come to get one thing..her boyfriend. She's tried everything to get him back, but will she go so far as to make him jealous? Can she do that while not getting attached? Better than the summary
1. Little Miss Holly Baker

**Author's Note: Hey everyone here's a new story I thought of. It is inspired by/ based on the song "Rodeo" by Garth Brooks. This is one of my favorite songs and it reminded me of a sertin greaser... **

**Well I hope y'all enjoy**

_His eyes are cold and restless  
His wounds have almost healed  
And she'd give half of Texas  
Just to change the way he feels She knows his love's in Tulsa  
And she knows he's gonna go  
Well, it ain't no woman, flesh and blood  
It's that damned old rodeo_

* * *

I pulled on my cowboy hat as I stepped off that hot stuffy train bags in hand. I walked through the train station and out the front door. Of course, Moss was late. That boy is never on time. I sighed and sat down on a bench that was in front of the station. I came all the way out here and he's not even gonna come and pick me up on time. I sat there on the bench waiting which I really didn't want to do seeing as I've been on a train for what seemed like forever coming all the way here from Texas. I started twiddling with on of my braided blonde pig tails which I do when I'm board.

I have blonde hair that is a little past my shoulders but is shoulder length when it is up in pig tails and braided. My hair is so blonde it looks fake; everyone always asks if it's my natural color. I'm about five feet eight and I have blue eyes. My eyes are a shade of blue that everyone always says they've never seen before. See I have a blend of my momma's and daddy's eyes. My momma had eyes that were as blue as the sky they were so bright. My daddy's eyes are a real dark and deep blue. Kinda like a royal blue. My eyes are dark and deep but bright at the same time. I know that sounds kind of contradictory but I guess you'd just have to see 'em. I'm kinda skinny too. My daddy always says I need to eat more and I look under weight but actually for my age I'm a little over the "average" weight; you can't tell though.

"Well now I thought I was gonna have to send out a search party to go and find ya" I said as Moss pulled up in front of me. I put my stuff in the bed of his truck and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Well, well if it isn't little miss Holly Baker" Moss said as we took off. "Shoot you ain't so little any more"

"That's right I ain't no little girl no more." I said with a smile. Moss has always thought of me as his little baby cousin even though he's eight years older than me.

"Last time you was up here you were just a little thing. Yer head wasn't even up to a horse's belly. We had to lift you up on the little horse." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That was a long time ago Moss. Now my head is not only higher than a horse's belly but I can get on a horse and ride it by myself." I said and he just laughed.

"Well that'll be good seein' as yer gonna help me with the horses." He said. It was true, I needed a place to stay up here and Moss needed a stable hand so I said if he let me stay I'd help him with the horses. Moss woulda let me stay any way but I don't wanna fell like some guest who never leaves. We drove in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it any more. I reached for the radio and turned it on. The station it was on was playing an Elvis song, clearly it wasn't a country station. I flipped through the stations until I found one that was playing some country music and then turned it up. I like having the music up. I don't have it so loud that you can't hear after but not to low so you can barely hear it. Just ever so slightly above what could be considered the "perfect" volume. Kinda like when yer favorite song is one so you turn it up a little bit, kinda like that.

"Well look at you yer here five minutes and already tryin' to control my radio" Moss joked and knocked my hat off.

"Hey there partner you should know not to mess with a cowboy's hat." I said straightening my hat.

"Oh so yer a cowboy now?" he said

"Sure am I was born a cowboy or cowgirl" I said and he just laughed.

"Is that so"

"Yeah that's so."

"Well if yer a cowboy you gotta know how to ride horses" he said. Again with the referring to me as a 6 year old.

"Well for yer information I can ride a horse" I said crossing my arms

"Oh really?" he said and I nodded "Well riding the horse to his stall don't count"

"I don't I ride in rodeos" I said and he just laughed even more.

"You little miss Holly riding in a rodeo?" he said

"Yeah I don't see why that is so amusing to you?"

"Holly Joy you don't look the rodeo type" he said calmed down now.

"Well looks can be deceiving now can't they?" I said and he looked at me.

"Yer serious, you ride in rodeos?" he asked

"Yeah Moss that's what I've been telling you." I said to him

"Holly you can't ride in rodeos it's too rough" he said

"Well sorry to tell ya this but that's why I moved up here. Daddy didn't like me ridin' either. I woulda come up here sooner but I had to wait till I was 18. Now I am and I'm here and you can't tell me I can't ride in rodeos if I want to." I said kinda angry that he wasn't taking me serious.

"Alright Hol calm down I know I can't tell ya what to do but just be careful." He said with a smile.

"I will Moss don't worry" I said as we pulled up to the house. We grabbed my bags and Moss led me to a room.

"This here is yer room. I reckon ya wanna put yer stuff away now so I'll be in the livin' room if ya need me. All ya gotta do is holler" he said as he set my bag down. Then he walked back down the hall and I went into my room. It wasn't a whole lot but it would do. There was a bed, dresser, night stand, closet, and some shelf space. I hung my clothes up in the closet and put away all my other un-hangable stuff (socks, underwear, bras ect.) in the dresser along with the few skirts I do own. Then I put my other stuff away and put up some pictures. I had some of my mom; I miss her she died when I was 10, my dad, who is back in Texas, and some of Dean. Dean is my boyfriend he moved up here last year cause there's apparently a better rodeo. He said he'd be back after a while, which he did but left not to long after. So I figured why not come and join him up here. There's nothin' for me to do down there.

Once I was done putting everything away I walked down the hall and to the living room where I found Moss sitting in a recliner, watching TV, and drinking a beer. I chuckled to myself at this sight.

"Well Miss Holly yer a fast one" he said. Why he calls me Miss Holly I'll never know.

"I reckon I am" I said "Hey Moss can I borrow yer truck?"

"What? Why?" he said

"To drive" I said sarcastically

"Where to?" he said slightly annoyed

"I dunno I want to explore a bit. Haven't been up her like you said since my head wasn't even up to the horses belly." I said and he rolled his eyes

"I reckon you could. Just be careful out there. You 'member me tellin' you 'bout how the social classes don't so much get along right?" he said and I nodded. He told me that over the phone when I talked to him 'fore I came up here. He said that the people on the east side of town were the greasers I think and they were the poor ones and he said the people on the west side of town are the socs, or something like that, he said they're the rich ones who like to jump the poor ones.

"Ok I will don't you worry 'bout little Miss Holly Joy Baker" I said as I walked out and he just chuckled


	2. Greasers at the Dingo and a rodeo

**Author's Note: Sorry about that my computer was being weird and posted chapter 1 again instead of chapter 2 (thanks to Horse-Lover-Dig for pointing that out). Here is chapter 2 and I'll have ch. 3 out soon :)**

Chapter 2

I drove around town for a while until I got board and hungry. I pulled into this place called The Dingo and went inside. I figured it was a greaser restaurant because there were a lot of boys who had their hair greased back and wore jeans, T-shirts, and leather or jean jackets. The girls all had really short skirts and tight shirt and work a lot of make up and had their hair done up with a ton of hairspray. I walked back to a booth and sat down and looked over the menu. A waitress came a minute later and got my order. I was sitting there waiting for my food when a guy came over. Oh boy here we go. I saw him talking to every blonde in this place and now he's on to me.

"Hey baby" he said as he sat across from me. He was defiantly a greaser. His rusty colored hair was greased back and he had on jeans, a Mickey Mouse T-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Sorry I'm not interested." I said before he could finish his sentence.

"Well now I haven't seen you 'round these parts" he went on "What's your name?"

"Holly Baker and ya haven't seen me cause I just moved here today." I said

"Ah well then you should let me show you around town sweet heart" he said

"Well I already looked around town earlier"

"You know what I think?" he asked

"What" I replied

"I think you're tryin' to get rid of me" he said a grin plastered on his face.

"Now why would you think that? I ain't tryin' to get rid of ya, I'm just tryin' to stop you from tryin' to pick me up" I said

"And now why is a pretty little think like you tryin' to keep a handsome guy like me away?" he asked

"See here's the problem I already have a boyfriend. So we would never work. Sorry darlin'" I said kinda hopping he would leave me alone and stop trying to pick me up. I really didn't mind him talkin' to me and all I just wanted him to stop trying to pick me up.

"Really?" he said with a eye brow cocked

"Yeah" I replied

"Well what's his name" he said. I have a feeling women have used this on him numerous times before and were lying. I on the other hand am not lying.

"Dean" I said "Dean Riley"

"Dean Riley?" he asked

"Yes Dean Riley he moved up here a while ago for the rodeo and I came up here soon as I graduated to ride along with him" I said. I wasn't gonna tell him I came up here just so I could see him and not have to be apart from him. 'Sides I am gonna ride in the rodeos. I think he finally got the hint that I'm not goin' with him cause he said

"Alright fine, I get it baby. But if you change your mind as any greaser for Two-bit Matthews and they'll steer you my way ya dig?" he said as he walked off. Then the waitress brought me my food and I ate and paid before heading out. I got up and walked out the door and saw Two-bit with a couple of guys hanging around outside. I kinda hoped he didn't see me cause I really wanted to get home.

"Hey baby" he said walking over to me. I could tell he was a little drunk.

"Two-bit right?" I said as he walked over to me. I really didn't want to deal with him but he's drunk and won't remember any of it in the morning.

"That's my name don't wear it out" he said wrapping an arm around me. "So where ya headed?"

"Home" I said

"Ah well where ya live"

"With my cousin" I said

"Who's your cousin?" he asked

"Are we playing 20 questions here?" I asked

"You tell me" he said as we reached the truck

"Look I gotta go Two-bit. I'll see ya 'round" I said getting in the truck.

"Hey" he said

"What?" I asked

"Dean Riley ain't yer boyfriend is he?" he asked which didn't rub me the right way.

"Good Night Two-bit" I said as I drove off. I got home a few minutes later and Moss was still watching TV.

"Where'd ya go?" he asked

"Oh just around town and I stopped at this place called the Dingo and grabbed a bite to eat." I told him as I sat down on the couch. He nodded and went back to watching TV. "Hey Moss"

"Yeah" he said

"You know a guy named Two-bit? Two-bit Matthews I think" I asked and he chuckled

"Why did you meet him?" he asked

"Yeah he was tryin' to pick me up at the Dingo" I said and he just chuckled

"Yeah I know 'bout Two-bit Matthews. He's got a thing for blondes and drinks like a fish. I think he's 19 and he's a senior. He goes 'round to all of Buck's parties and Tim's he hangs around those Curtis kids too" he said; like I'm supposed to know who 'Those Curtis kids" are and who Tim and Buck are.

"Oh" I said like I knew what he was talkin' about. We, well I watched TV for a little longer before I went to bed. Tomorrow I'm gonna be out with the horses all day. I gotta get ready for the rodeo that's comin' up in about a week. I went to bed and fell asleep pretty fast.

The week went by pretty fast and before I knew it the rodeo was here. Moss came with me even though he didn't wanna see me get hurt. I don't think he minded being there once we got there though cause he was flirting with some girls. I was walking around before hand and I ran right into this kid.

"Oh sorry" we both said

"Don't worry 'bout it" he said "Hi I'm Ponyboy Curtis" he said. I could tell he hated telling people his name for the first time.

"Hi Ponyboy, I'm Holly Baker" I said shaking his hand. He must have been relieved that I didn't say nothin' 'bout his name. "So, you ridin' in the rodeo?"

"Naw not me, my brother use to but he doesn't anymore. We still like to hang around the rodeos. My friend he rides in the rodeos though" he said and I nodded

"That's cool. Well I better get goin' it's nice to meet you Ponyboy" I said as I turned to leave

"Nice to meet you too" he said and then I turned around

"Ponyboy" I said and he turned to look at me

"Yeah"

"Do you know a guy named Two-bit Matthews?" I asked

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Could you tell him somethin' for me?" I asked

"Yeah I'll go tell him right now" he said and I smiled

"Tell him that Holly from the Dingo said hi and that Me and Dean are here. Ok?" I said and he looked confused

"Yeah I'll tell him" he said

"Thanks Pony." I said and I turned to walk off.

Pony POV

"Hey Two-bit" I said as I walked back over to the guys

"Hey Pony" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I got a message for ya." I said and he looked confused "It's from a blonde" I added and he looked excited

"Well what is it" he asked

"Alright she said to tell you that Holly from the Dingo says hi and that her and Dean are here" I told him and he looked confused for a second and then he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I like this broad. She is really somethin'" he said and I looked at him "I met this new girl at the Dingo last week she said she already had a boyfriend and I thought it was just to get rid of me." He said shaking his head "She said she came up here to ride in rodeos with her boyfriend and I thought she was lying'" he said. Two-bit can be a little coo-coo sometimes. I think he was talkin' to himself but I just nodded and agreed with all that he said.


	3. DEAN!

**Author's Note: All righty here's chapter 3 hope y'all enjoy it. And I'll be updating my other stories soon most likly Saving Me, We're all we got left now or The Other Side of People. **

**Now on with the story...**

Chapter 3

_Well, it's bulls and blood, it's dust and mud_

_It's the roar of a Sunday crowd,_

_It's the white in his knuckles, the gold in the buckle,_

_He' ll win the next go 'round_

_It's boots and chaps, it's cowboy hats_

_It's spurs and latigo, it's the ropes and the reins_

_And the joy and the pain and they call the thing Rodeo_

* * *

"Dean!" Holly said when she saw him at the rodeo just where she expected to see him.

"Holly?" he asked as Holly walked toward him. He had on his rodeo clothes which consisted of jeans, a solid colored shirt (today it was red), cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a belt with a huge buckle. He was standing there and Holly ran over and into his arms. He looked glad to see her and worried at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"What you're not happy to see me?" she said and fake pouted

"Of course I'm happy to see you I just… didn't know you were here that's all" he said "So how long you up here for darlin'?"

"Well now you won't have to worry 'bout coming down to Texas no more cause I just moved up here." Holly told him

"What?!?!? Oh wow when was this" he said a little nervously.

"I moved up here about a week ago and I'm living with Moss on his ranch."

"So what are you doing _here? _At the rodeo I mean" he asked her and she chuckled

"I'm ridin' in the rodeo" Holly told him and now it was his turn to laugh.

"You can't be serious" he said once he stopped laughing a bit. Holly just crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're serious"

"Of course I'm serious why wouldn't I be?" she asked angrily

"Oh come on Hol you ain't one to be ridin' in rodeos" he told her which only made her even more mad.

"And why is that" she asked

"You're….You're" Dean said searching for the right word "You're to much of a girly girl ya know" he said and then regretted it.

"Excuse me?" She asked even more irritated.

"Ah Holly come on don't be that way alls I was sayin' was that you don't look the type to be ridin' in rodeos" Dean defended himself.

"Well I re-" Holly started and then was cut off by another voice.

"Hey" her high pitched voice sounded "Now who do we have here?" she asked as she stood next to Dean

"Yeah Dean who _do_ we have here?" Holly asked

"Oh… well Holly this is Darla, Darla this is Holly" Dean introduced the two girls.

"Hello Darla" Holly said and shook her hand

"Hi" she replied

"So Darla how do you know Dean?" Holly asked

"Oh well Dean's my-" she started until Dean cut her off

"Darla's just a friend" He said and they both looked at him.

"Really? Just a friend huh?" Holly said and shook her head "Ok sure."

"Holly come on" Dean started

"Well I reckon I better get seein' as I'm up soon. I'll see ya 'round Dean" Holly said as she walked off in the other direction. Holly was walking and replaying what just happened in her mind when she again ran into somebody.

"Hey watch it will ya" the man said

"Sorry" she said and looked up at who she ran into. He looked to be about her age he had white blonde hair and cold blue eyes that were like ice. He looked to be ridin' in the rodeo too. "I'm Holly, Holly Baker" she said and he looked at her. His cold blue eyes sizing her up. He didn't answer "And you are?" Holly questioned after he failed to answer.

"Dallas, Dallas Winston" he said and Holly stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Well it's nice to met you Dallas Winston" She said waiting for him to shake her hand as he just looked at it like he'd never seen a hand before or like he didn't know what he was suppose to do with it. After a minute he shook it and didn't say anything but just stood there. No one has ever nearly knocked Dallas Winston over and then shook his hand. Never, they would normally get cussed out or knocked out but never a hand shake and say nice to meet you.

"So are you riding in the rodeo?" she asked after he again didn't say a word. He was still looking at her. Thinking about how good she looks and how she can't possibly be here to ride in the rodeo not a pretty little thing like her no way.

"Well now darlin' this here is my rodeo I win every time" He told her and he was still thinking what she could be doin' here.

"Well is that so?" she said "I reckon I'd have to see that to believe it. I'm in the rodeo myself ya know"

'What? She can't possibly be in the rodeo not a broad like her' he thought 'But that would be a man's dream pretty and a rider' "You ride in rodeos?" he asked not believing what he was hearing

'Oh boy here we go' Holly thought and immediately crossed her arms thinking about Dean and then she got a brilliant idea. "Yeah I ride in rodeos. I just moved up here for the rodeo actually" was here reply.

"Well is that so?" he said mocking her.

"Yeah" she replied "So what do ya say that you show me 'round later" she said when she saw Dean coming and she slipped her arm through his.

"Well" he said wondering why a girl like her would want to go with a guy like him. Then it hit him, she's new and has never heard of Dallas Winston before. For all she knows he is a law abiding citizen who has never been arrested, never done anything illegal, or even been pulled over. Yeah right like that would ever happen. "Baby meet me out front after this"

Dean was getting closer to Holly and then he saw that she was standing arm and arm with another man. Another man that was none other than Dallas Winston the tuffest hood and best rodeo rider in Tulsa. Anger swept over him. How could Holly do that to him? Never mind that he has been with another girl since he moved out here (well more than one) but how could his Holly do that? He quickened his pace and caught the last bit of there conversation. "Well baby meet me out front after this" That was enough for him; he turned around and walked away. Holly saw him but he didn't care he saw all he needed to see Holly with another man.

"Alright I will" Holly said and un-hooked her arm from Dallas'. She saw that Dean saw her and went off to follow him. When she got back to where he and Darla were she saw Dean and he saw her. She took a step forward and then stopped dead in her tracks because she saw Dean and Darla kissing. Holly was furious.

"Oh yeah just a friend huh Dean!" she shouted at him and he pulled apart from Darla.

"Ho-"

"I knew something was up Dean, I knew it. You lied to me. You said you just came up here for the rodeo and that I was still your girl and I was the only one for you. You are a jerk. Do you know I came up here to be with you Dean? I didn't come up here to ride in the rodeo I came up here to be with you. So I could see you everyday like it was before you moved up here!"

"Holly Joy come on, come back" Dean said as he chased after her, but she was gone.

"Hey Holly" Two-bit said when he saw her walking towards the doors. She looked angry. "Where ya goin'?"

"Outside Two-bit" She said and walked out the door.

"Holly wait up" Two-bit said as he chased after her. "Holly" he said and then she stopped and sat down on a bench.

"What do you want?" she asked and Two-bit could see she was upset.

"Hey baby what's a matter?" Two-bit asked as he sat next to her. She smiled at him calling her 'baby' but it quickly vanished. "Don't worry I ain't tryin to pick you up or nothin' I just wanna talk. You mad it loud and clear that you had a boyfriend. I just wanna talk be a friend" he said and she semi-smiled

"Ok Two-bit I could use a friend" She said and he smiled at her and she giggled.

"Now sweetheart tell me what's got you all upset." Two-bit said.

"Well alright I came up here to be with my boyfriend right? And I find him today and see him with another girl." She said and Two-bit frowned at that. Even though he just met her he didn't want to see her hurt she was a friend. Well at least that's how he sees it. She went on and on about what happened and then she mentioned Dallas.

"Wait Dally you ran into Dally?" Two-bit asked and Holly nodded "And he didn't sock you?" he asked and she shook her head and Two-bit chuckled "I never thought I'd see the day. Normally Dally would've knocked you out for runnin into him. One time he punched this guy cause he asked Dal to move over at the candy counter and he punched him so hard that one of the guys teeth got knocked loose"

"Really?" She asked not being so sure about this Dallas Winston now. Two-bit nodded and must have seen that in her eyes cause he quickly added.

"But he's a cool ol' guy once you get to know him. You don't got nothin' to worry 'bout he wouldn't hit a pretty little thing like you any how." She blushed ever so slightly and grinned. She finished telling him the story and they went back into the arena. When they went back in Holly had already missed her turn but Dean was up. He was doing pretty good until he fell and the bull trampled over him. Holly ran down to the ring and over the fence. She ran over to Dean's side (while Darla just stood there and watched.) The rodeo clowns had calmed the bull down and got him back into the pin.

"Dean, Dean baby are you alright?" Holly asked "Come on talk to me Dean, come on"

"Holly" he said

"Yeah it's me Dean I'm here" she said and the paramedics came over. "You're gonna be ok now we're gonna have the doctor look at ya alright?"

"Alright good now they're gonna take good care of ya Dean and I'm gonna go get Darla now ok" She said and got up to go get her but Dean grabbed her arm.

"No Holly Joy you come with me" he said. She sighed first he's making out with another girl in front of her and now he wants her to come with him. And he still calls her Holly Joy. He is the only person that calls her that. Holly's momma used to call her that 'fore she died when Holly was little and now Dean is the only one who calls her that.

"Ok fine I'll come with you" She said and they headed out to the ambulance.


	4. Stood up

Chapter 4

_She does her best to hold him_

_When his love comes to call_

_But his need for it controls him_

_And her back's against the wall_

_And it's "So long girl, I'll see you "_

_When it's time for him to go_

_You know the woman wants her cowboy_

_Like he wants his rodeo

* * *

_

At the hospital they said that Dean broke his leg and would have to wear a cast for six weeks and wouldn't be able to ride. He didn't like that too much. I can remember when Dean left Texas to come up here and ride in the rodeo.

"_Do you really have to go Dean?" I said hoping he wouldn't go and would stay. I hoped he would stay here with me and just ride down here. _

"_Holly Joy I already told you I've gotta go" he said and looked at me "I'll come back I promise" he said. I wanted to believe that he would go up to Tulsa and then after a while he would come back to be with me but part of me couldn't believe it. I gave him a kiss before he walked out the door._

"_So long Holly Joy" he said and walked out the door._

Moss followed us up to the hospital and after Dean got his cast on Moss drove him back to where ever he was staying and then we went back home. I flopped down on the couch and laid my head back on the arm. Today was draining and I didn't even ride.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Moss asked sitting down in his chair. Then I shot up remembering earlier.

"Oh no" I murmured to myself

"What?" Moss said

"Can I borrow the truck?" I asked

"Sure Hol." He said and I got up "Ya know ya don't have to ask right Hol?" he said

"Thanks" I said and walked out the door. The rodeo had been over for hours and I highly doubted that Dallas would still be there but I drove there anyway. Sure enough I was right.

"Dang" I said and smacked my hands on the steering wheel. I pulled out and started driving again. I didn't know where he lived and I didn't know where Two-bit lived either. Two-bit said that he was friends with Dallas but I don't know where he lives either.

'Well that foils my plan' I thought to myself as I drove back home. When I got there Moss was in the kitchen looking for some food.

"Holly we got any food?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. He was asking me if he had any food in his house.

"I don't know look" I said. A minute later he emerged from the kitchen and into the living room.

"I couldn't find anything" he said "You wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Why not" I said and we walked out the door. We ended up going to the Dingo the same place where I had met Two-bit. It was kinda busy today. Busier that it was when I came here the first time. We sat at the counter and ordered our food. I looked around while we waited for our food cause sitting there staring at the pop machine was kinda boring. I saw a bunch of kids every where. Some looked to be on dates others just hanging out. Then I saw Pony and he must have seen me cause he started waving at me. At first I wasn't sure if he was waving at me or someone else but I waved back. He said something to one of his friends and then waved me over.

"Hey Moss I'll be right back" I said

"Where ya going?" he said

"I saw some friends here I'll be back in a minute" I said walking over to Pony's table.

"Hey Holly" Pony said I pulled up a chair and sat at the end of their table

"Hey Pony" I said

"Oh Pony's got a girlfriend" another boy teased him.

"Hey baby" Two-bit said

"Hi Two-bit" I said

"Ah Pony I'm shocked you stole Two-bit's girl" The same boy teased

"Shut up Soda" Pony said "I met Holly today at the rodeo. She's Two-bit's friend."

"Holly" Two-bit said "This is Soda and Darry, they're Pony's brothers, this is Steve, that's Johnny, and well you've already met Dally"

"Hi I'm Holly Baker" I said and they all said hi, everyone except Dallas. I figured he was mad at me for standing him up earlier.

"Hey Holly were did you go after I saw ya?" Two-bit said

"Oh yeah" I said "Dean got hurt and had to be rushed to the hospital and wanted me to come down there with him. I would've tried to find y'all after but I was at the hospital with Dean" I explained hoping Dallas would under stand.

"Is he ok?" Soda asked "I saw what happened it looked pretty bad."

"Yeah he's ok just a broken leg" I said. I talked with them for a few minutes and then walked back over to where Moss and I were sitting. We ate our food and got up to leave. The guys were still there as we were leaving.

"Hey Moss I'll be out in a sec ok?" I said and he nodded and walked out to the truck. I walked back over to the table where the guys were sitting.

"You miss us already?" Two-bit asked

"Hi Two-bit" I said and turned to Dallas

"Dallas can I talk to you for a second?" I asked and they all owed and awed. He slid out of the booth and walked over to the side with me.

"Dallas I didn't mean to stand you up" I said "Dean needed me to come with him to the hospital so I went." I said

"No problem baby" he said coldly

"Dallas" I said and he stopped me

"Call me Dally" he said

"Dally why don't you show me around town tomorrow?" I said cutting to the chase. He seemed to be pondering the thought

"Fine" he said and I smiled "I'll pick you up at your place"

"Alright" I said and told him the address and how to get there.

"Noon" he said and again I smiled

"I'll be there" I said and kissed him on the cheek quickly before walking away then I turned back to him "Bye Dallas" I said and walked out to Moss' truck.


	5. Dally's showin' me around town

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 as promised.**

Chapter 5

I woke up at nine the next morning. I went into the kitchen and started breakfast. I put on a pot of coffee and pulled out the stuff to make pancakes. I looked around the kitchen for some chocolate chips and finally found some and luckily they weren't expired. I started making the pancakes and added chocolate chips to mine. I placed all of the pancakes on a plate and set them on the table.

"Moss" I yelled down the hallway "Moss get up it's time for breakfast" I heard some incoherent mumbles come from down the hallway followed by a _thud_. "Moss" I said walking into his room to find him wrapped up in blankets on the floor. I started laughing.

"Moss why are you on the floor?" I asked he stuck his head up. His hair was going every which way and he looked tired.

"I fell off the bed" he said and I laughed. "It ain't funny. You hollered at me and I rolled over and the bed was too short" he said sitting up. Now I laughed even harder cause his hair was sticking straight up.

"What?" he asked and I pointed to his hair. He smoothed it out and stood up.

"Come on I made pancakes and coffee" I said once I stopped laughing. Moss followed behind me. We ate and cleaned up the dishes.

"I'm goin' to get ready" I said walking towards the hall.

"Where do you think you're goin' little miss Holly?" he said

"I reckon that's my business" I said

"Holly Joy" Moss said

"Alright fine" I said "I'm goin' to look around town" I said

"You did that already" he said. A smile crept across my face.

"Yeah well not with Dallas" I said

"Dallas? Dallas Winston?" he asked

"Oh why Moss you're so smart" I said and he glared at me

"What do you want a hood like him to show you 'round for?" he asked

"You don't have nothin' against Dally now do ya?" I asked and again he glared at me.

"You be careful ya hear? Dallas is a hood with a record a mile long. He can be pretty dangerous" Moss said. I grinned at him. Lookin' out for me like that was so sweet.

"Don't worry Moss it ain't nothin' serious. Dean's my man remember?" I said and with that disappeared down the hallway.

It was noon and I was waiting for Dallas to get her. I had cleaned up pretty good if I do say so myself. I had on a pink shirt, jeans, and pink boots and pulled my hair back into two braids. I sat on the couch a flippin' through the channels. Nothing good was on so I stopped flippin' through the channels and just sat there. I laid my head back and closed my eyes I could hear what I guessed to be Mickey Mouse on the TV. I closed my eyes for a second.

_BANG, BANG, BANG. _I heard as my head shot up. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read two o'clock. Great I missed my chance with Dally. Great going. I got up and answered the door. And standing there in front of me was Dallas Winston. I smiled to myself.

"I reckon you're a little late" I said with a smile

"Well I reckon you stud me up last time so you have nothing to complain about" he said almost mocking my accent. "Come on lets go" he said. This was gonna be a wild time. I thought to myself.

"Alright hold on a second" I said and turned back to the house where I figured Moss was "Moss I'm leavin'" I shouted and we walked out the door. We walked over to a black T-bird.

"Nice car" I said climbing in the passenger side

"Well it's just a loner" he said with a grin. I figured he probably stole it but didn't say anything. He backed out and speed off down the road a dust trail behind us. At that moment I was glad for seat belts cause with out one there was no way I would survive this wild ride.

"So where you from?" he asked

"Dallas" I said

"What" he said

"Dallas, Texas" I said

"Oh" he said

"Why'd you come up here?" He asked

"Rodeo" I said plainly

"Rodeo?"

"Daddy didn't like me ridin' down there and I know someone who came up here for the rodeo" I said

"So you just decided to come up her to ride in a rodeo because your dad didn't like you ridin' down there?" he said like it was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"You could say that. Daddy didn't think it was safe to be ridin' in rodeos and didn't like it but I still rode anyway. He let me go as long as I didn't get hurt. When I turned 18 I called Moss and he said I could come up here and stay with him as long as I helped him with the horses" I told him.

"You better be careful 'round this part of town" Dally said

"I reckon yer gonna tell me that this is greaser territory and the soc come over her and beat up greasers like us right?" I asked

"Well I reckon you're right" he said. We had been driving aimlessly around town for about a half hour now and Dally wasn't doing such a good job of showin' me around.

"I'm board" he finally said

"That great" I said sarcastically

"I've got an idea" he said and quickly sped off down the road.

"Dallas Winston are you tryin' to kill us. Yer drivin' like a madman" I said

"What you don't like the way I drive?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were gonna show me 'round town" I said

"Doll you've already seen the town. I'm gonna show you where the parties go down and show ya who to steer clear of ya dig?" he said and I smiled

"Yer the boss" I said and we drove on. Finally we pulled up to this big I guess it was a house. There were some cars parked outside and I could hear country music playin in the back ground. I smirked

"So where are we at exactly?" I asked

"Buck's" was all he said

"What's Buck's" I asked

"Where we're at" he said and I glared at him and he laughed. "Buck's is where all the good parties go down. Buck's my rodeo partner, let's me stay here and that's his car. He's always go a party goin' on. He has a bar, some pool tables, and rooms inside" Dally said.

"Oh" was all I said. We walked up the steps and into the 'party'. I could hear Hank Williams playing in the back ground and couldn't help but grin. I started humming along with one of the songs.

"He always has this stuff on" Dallas said clearly annoyed.

"I don't mind. I like it" I said and he looked at me "I'm a country girl after all"

He sighed and we walked over to the bar and sat down. "Buck!" Dally shouted

A man appeared behind the bar "Hey Dally" he said

"Two beers" Dally said and Buck handed them to him. Dally took one and handed me the other.

"Come on doll lighten up" he said I took the beer and he took a swig from his. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to take a drink. I tipped the bottle back and drank nearly half in one gulp.

He just started at me "What ya ain't never seen a girl drink before?" I asked and he chuckled

"You dig ok baby" he said and we walked around. It was kinda boring here. We drank a few beers and wandered around before heading out. It was about six now.

"Now where are we going?" I asked

"Curtis'" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Dinner" he said

"We're goin' to the Curtis' house for dinner?" I asked

"Yeah" he said like I was stupid

"Ok" I said. We got there a few minutes later and walked in.

"Hey guys" Dally said walking in "Darry what's for dinner?" he shouted

"Chicken" Darry shouted back. We walked into the living room. Pony was reading a book, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, Two-bit was watching Mickey and Johnny was sitting there watching Mickey.

"Hey Two-bit your girlfriend's here" Soda said as he beat Steve. Two-bit whipped around and jumped up.

"Holly!" he shouted

"Two-bit!" I mocked him and he ran over and hugged me picking me up off the ground.

"What are you doin' here baby?" Two-bit asked as he put me down.

"Dally's showin' me 'round town. Which has consisted of him drivin' around like a maniac, takin' me to Buck's, and here for dinner." I said and Two-bit laughed

"Well really that's all you need to know." Two-bit said and I laughed

"Dinner!" Darry shouted and we all walked into the kitchen. "Hey Holly I didn't know you were here"

"Hi Darry" I said "Me 'n Dal just got here"

"Let me get you a plate" he said and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and handed it to me. "Guys go easy on the food make sure to let _everyone_ get some" he said

"Yeah" the all mumbled. We all sat down and ate. I was sitting in between Dally and Darry.

"Is it always like this here" I asked Darry

"Pretty much" he said "You should see breakfast that's even crazier" he said and I laughed.

"So Holly you heading back to Buck's later?" Two-bit asked

"I reckon" I said "I ain't got nothin' better to do"

"Oh you'll have a great time" he said and I laughed. We went on eating and Two-bit kept telling jokes and everyone was talking and everyone kept asking me questions.

"So Holly where you from?" Soda asked

"Dallas, _Texas_" I said making sure not to confuse it with Dallas Winston.

"Why'd you move up here?"

"Rodeo"

"Rodeo?"

"Yep a friend of mine came up here to ride in rodeos and I came up here a year later"

"Who you stayin' with?"

"My cousin Moss"

"How long you been ridin' horses?"

"A long time"

"How long have you been ridin' in rodeos?"

"About a year"

"Do you like Tulsa?"

"So far"

"What's Texas like?"

"Big, lots of horses and cattle. Nothin' special"

"How old did you say you were?"

"18"

"Do you play football?"

"Do you like to read?"

"Do you know about cars?"

"Do you watch sunsets?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you like Mickey Mouse?!"

"Alright guys I think you better cool it and give the girl a chance to answer or even think"

"Yes I read a bit, I know nothing about cars, I've watched a few sunsets, my favorite color's pink, I know nothing about football and I've watched Mickey. I was watching it earlier as a matter of fact." I said all I one breath.

"Pink? Your favorite color is pink?"

"Yes I'm a girl. Girls like pink"

"I had a horse named Mickey Mouse"

"It wasn't yours Soda"

"He liked me better than his owner"

"Yeah cause you would always ride him and feed him sugar cubes and he liked that"

"Well he still liked me better"

"Ok Soda"

"Mickey Mouse got sold when he was 13"

"Yeah cause he liked me better than the owner"

"I used to ride in rodeos"

"Yeah till dad made you stop cause you tore a ligament"

"So"

"So you threw a hissy fit about it and were so mad you didn't talk to dad for two days"

"So"

Basically that was what dinner was like. They would ask me questions I would answer they would talk about other stuff. After dinner I helped Pony and Soda with the dishes.

"You don't gotta help with the dishes ya know" Soda said

"It's no big deal" I said. After the dishes were done we all went back to the living room and watched Mickey Mouse thanks to Two-bit.

"Hey lets go to Buck's!" Two-bit said once Mickey was over.

"Ok" Dal said "Soda, Steve you comin'?"

"Yeah" they said

"Johnny?"

"Naw I'm gonna stay here"

"Ok" Dal said and we all piled into Buck's T-bird.

"How come you didn't ask Pony or Darry if they wanted to come Dal?" I asked once we got in the car. I snagged shotgun.

"Ha are you kidding. Darry never goes out and you're crazy if you think that Darry's gonna let Pony with in a mile of Buck's place" Dally said

"Oh" I said. Dally drove us to Buck's in record time. We walked in and the party was going full blast now. We went in and all got a drink, except Soda.

"You stick with me understand?" Dally said

"I hear ya" I said "I've been to a party before ya know Dally"

"Yeah well there's some real creeps here so just stay close to me or one of the guys got it?" he said

"I hear ya loud and clear." I said

"Hey Dally" I heard a voice say and turned around to see a guy who looked to be around my age with a scar that went down the side of his face. "Who's the broad?"

"What?" I said

"This is Holly she's new 'round here" Dal said

"Ah well now let me introduce myself I'm Tim Shepard" he said

"Holly" I said back

"Well now Holly what are ya doin' hangin' 'round Dally for?" Tim said

"Dally's just showin' me 'round town today." I said

"Ah what a gentleman" Tim said

"Holly?" I heard a voice say and looked to find Dean walking over on crutches of course. "What are you doin' here?"

"Hello Dean" I said in a fake happy voice

"What happened to you Riley?" Tim asked

"Rodeo" he said

"So how do you know Holly here?" Tim asked

"I knew him back in Texas for I came up here" I said and Dean gave me a funny look and was about to say something but was cut off.

"Dean!" I heard a voice shout and someone approach. It was Darla. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Um Dally come on lets get another drink" I said and we walked away. I was glad to be away from Darla she annoyed the tar outta me. She wore too much make up and dressed in skimpy clothes.

"Steer clear of Shepard. He's bad news" Dally said and I nodded. We got some more drinks and ran into Two-bit. We wandered around with him for a bit and then he went to play poker Dally did too and I just watched. We had a few more beer and finally after I finished my last one I looked at the clock and it was 1:30.

"Uh oh" I said

"What?"

"I gotta get home" I said "It's one in the morning"

"Come on I got Buck's car" Dally said. Dal hadn't drunken that much but was buzzed. I wasn't drunk but maybe a little buzzed too.

"Are you sure you're in any condition to drive?" I asked

"I'm fine get in" he said

"Alright" I said. Sure enough he was right. He drove like he had all day and no different. We pulled up to my house and Dally got out and walked me to the door.

"Well today was interesting" I said as we stood outside of my door. Dally was inches away from my face

"You could say that" he said he was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Well I better get inside" I said and now his face was inches away from mine. I turned the door knob slowly and opened to door "Bye Dallas" I said and slipped in the door shutting it behind me.

Dallas POV

"Bye Dallas" She said and slipped in the door and shut it in my face. I was this close, this close and I would have kissed her. But no that sneaky broad had me an inch away from her and opened the door with the hand behind her back and slips in. I turned away and walked back to Buck's T-bird and drove back to his house to go on with the party.

Holly POV

'He's mine' I thought. 'I've got him now'. We were mere inches away from kissing and I slipped in the door. I could tell he wanted to kiss me so bad but I didn't let him. It's not the right time, not yet. When the time is right everything will be perfect.

"Holly?" I heard Moss say "That you?" he was asleep in his recliner. Who knows how long he's been out, maybe he didn't even notice that I just got here.

"Yeah it's me" I said

"Oh ok" he said and went back to sleep. I kicked off my boots and walked down to my room. I pulled off my jeans and shirt and pulled on one of my night shirts, which is just one of my dad's old shirts but it goes down to my thighs. I climbed into bed and fell asleep rather quickly now anxious for the hang over I'd have in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: A rather long chapter huh? Well tell me what y'all think. Reviews are greatly apperciated and long reviews are loved even more. :)**


	6. Smarter than the average bear

**Auther's Note: I really don't have anything to say here so enjoy. And reviews and feedback are nice.**

Chapter 6

"Holly wake up" Moss said shaking me. "Come on"

I rolled over pulling the covers over my head "Go away Moss" I said

"Ah is little Miss Holly Joy, little Miss Hung over?" Moss asked pulling the covers over my head. "What did you do yesterday anyway?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It sure was bright in here this mornin'. I took the cup of coffee out of Moss' hands and took a sip "Hey!"

"You're the one who woke me up, you face the consequences" I said taking another sip and he rolled his eyes at me.

"So you gonna tell me where you went yesterday?" He asked

I sighed "Well we drove around for about a half hour, then we went to Bucks, after that we went to The Curtis' for dinner, from there me, Dal, Two-bit, Steve, and Soda went to Buck's and that was basically it."

"You went to Buck's?" Moss asked

"Yes and remind me never to go there with Dally again" I said climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen. Moss was making eggs or getting ready to at least.

"I reckon I'll go get ready while yer makin' breakfast." I said and walked down the hall and back to my room. I found a pair of jean shorts and a white T-shirt. I got dressed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before walking back to the kitchen.

"Somebody looks like a city girl" Moss said looking at my attire. I guess I did, normally I'd have my boots on or my hat of a western shirt, even if it was just wrapped around my waist but today I just stuck with a shirt and shorts.

"I reckon I do" I said

"Ah well you can take the girl out of the country but you cain't take the country out of the girl" Moss said and I laughed. Our laughing was halted by someone pounding on the door.

"I'll get it" I said and walked over to the door.

"Holly!" An all to familiar voice said

"Mornin' Two-bit what are you doin' here?" I asked

"Ah my fair lady I've arrived to take you to breakfast" He said

"Pardon?" I said

"You're comin' to breakfast at the Curtis house today" He said pulling me out the door.

"Holly where ya goin'?" Moss said

"Breakfast Curtis'" I said as Two-bit shoved me in his truck and drove off

"Holly!" I faintly heard Moss shout and saw him in the rear view mirror standing behind a cloud of dust.

"Two-bit why are you takin' me to the Curtis' house for breakfast?" I asked

He thought about it for a while before sayin "Baby, you gotta have breakfast at the Curtis house I can almost guarantee you that you ain't never had a breakfast quite like this."

"Ok" I said "But you coulda I don't know called or at least told me you were gonna drag me out the door this mornin' and drag me to the Curtis house."

"Well after today it's gonna be routine for ya to come over to the Curtis house for breakfast and possibly even dinner everyday" He said

"Two-bit" I said

"Yeah babe"

"I have a house" I said

"So"

"So I eat breakfast and dinner there" I said

"Nope sorry" He said

"What don't y'all have homes where you I dunno eat, sleep, and um live?"

"Yeah but the Curtis house if funner"

"If you say so" I said

"I say so" Two-bit said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Two-bit?" I said

"Yeah baby"

"Why do they call you Two-bit?"

"Well cause I'm always gettin' my two-bits in sweet heart. Shoot my momma even calls me Two-bit most of the time" He said

"What's your real name?" I asked him

"Well baby you see, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you" He said with a smile

"Oh what ever will I do? I know I'll ask Pony I bet he knows your real name and he's my bestest buddy so he'll tell me. Or maybe Johnny or Soda or Steve or maybe Darry will tell me. Oh I know I could ask Dallas he'd tell me for sure." I said

"You are a sneaky little devil ain't ya?" He asked and I smiled

"Well once I set my mind on something I do everything in my power to get it." I said

"You really want to know?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Alright you gotta swear that you ain't gonna tell nobody and you ain't never gonna call me by it alright?" He said

"I swear" I said

"My name's Keith Mathews" He said

"Keith Mathews" I said

"Hey now don't go makin' fun of my name" He said

"I ain't makin' fun of your name. I think Keith is a nice name" I said "I think I have an uncle named Keith or a cousin or some distant family member or something." We sat there quietly for a bit and I finally had to say something.

"Keith" I said he glared at me

"What?" I smiled "You didn't want anything you just wanted to say my name didn't you?"

"I'm sorry but you just don't look like a Keith" I said

"Believe me I know. The teachers at school don't even call me Keith" He said

"School?" I asked

"Yep first time around senior year." He said

"You're a senior at 19?" I asked

"Yep barely made it through 11th grade. The teachers were heart broken that I passed and moved up a grade" He said

"You like school?" I asked

"Yeah" He said in a serious voice. A minute later we pulled up to the Curtis' house and Two-bit being the gentleman he is walked around and opened my door for me, and we walked in arm and arm.

"Good morning Curtis'" Two-bit said

"Hey Pony, Dal, Two-bit's with your girl" Soda said and Pony threw a pillow at him

"Shut up Sodapop" He said

"Hey guys" I said

"Well look who's gone city girl on us" Steve said

"What y'all don't like my outfit?" I asked

"Nice one Steve" Soda said

"What?"

"Here" Two-bit said handing me a plate

"Two-bit what is this?" I asked

"Breakfast. Eggs, toast, and chocolate cake, wait I'm sorry Famous Curtis Chocolate Cake." He said taking a bite "Soda did you make the cake?"

"Yessir" He said

"Soda made the cake so I hope you like sugar" He said taking a seat in front of the TV. I wandered into the kitchen where Darry was.

"Hey Holly" He said

"Hey Dar" I said looking around "You got any coffee?"

"Coffee? Yeah I don't normally put it out cause I'm the only one who drinks it. None of the boys drink it. Soda tried it once and there was more sugar in there than there was coffee in the pot." He said pouring me a cup.

I took a drink "Thanks Dar" I said

"No problem, I see you've got your first official Curtis breakfast" He said

"Yeah well Two-bit dragged me outta my house today to come over here for breakfast" I said and he laughed

"That's Two-bit for ya" He said and we walked back to the living room.

"Hey guys I think Darry's tryin to take your girl" Soda said and Dal and Two-bit looked over at me and Darry. Darry then slapped Soda upside the head.

"Very funny little buddy" Darry said sitting in his big arm chair. I took a spot on the couch that just so happened to be next to Dallas who was actually watchin Mickey Mouse. I ate my breakfast and took my plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off. I walked back into the living room and Dally was gone.

I walked outside and Dally was sitting on the rail of the porch smoking. I didn't say anything rather I just walked right past him down the steps and down the street. I walked for a while and thought for sure that Dally would follow me, apparently I was wrong.

"Holly where do you think you're goin'? You best turn around and get your hind back o the Curtis house." I heard a voice boom behind me. I stopped and turned around to find Dallas Winston standing there.

"I wondered how long it was gonna take you to come after me" I said. We were in the middle of town now there were a bunch of shops and a movie theater.

"You wandered off knowin' I'd come after you?" He asked

"Pretty much" I said

"How'd ya know I would come after ya?"

"That was the whole point to see if you would come after me" I said

"And what woulda happened if I wouldn't have come after you?" He asked

"I woulda either walked back or gone home." I said as he put his arm around my shoulder

"What if them socs would got a hold of you?" He asked

"Ah well that's where my marital arts training would have come in" I said and we both laughed.

"What if your kickin' marital arts training woulda failed? Then you woulda been screwed." He said

"But you see I knew you would come after me so I didn't have to worry about socs." I said

"Oh really? And how did you know that?" He asked as I turned to face him.

"You see I'm smarter than the average bear." I said

Dallas POV

After breakfast I was sittin out on the deck smokin' and thinkin' for some odd reason. Then out walks Holly and she just walks off by herself down the road. I sat there for a second wonderin' where she was goin' or if she was just tryin' to get my attention. She kept on walkin' so I got up and followed her. And let me tell you she's pretty fast I only caught up with her when we were by the movie theater.

It turns out she was just seein' if I'd follow her. Crazy broad. I slung my arm around her shoulders as we walked back towards the Curtis house and we were talkin' about her wanderin' off and me following her.

"But you see I knew you'd come after me so I didn't have to worry about socs." She said

"Oh really? And how did you know that?" I asked and she turned so she was standing in front of me and we were face to face. Well almost a minor height difference impaired the face to face ness but it was close enough.

"Because I'm smarter than the average bear" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down into a kiss.

Holly POV

The perfect time arrived sooner than I thought it would and at a different place then I thought. We're in the middle of town talking about how I knew he would follow me if I just wandered off alone.

I pulled away from him and we both had dumb smiles plastered on our faces. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist and we continued walking.

"Holly Baker!" I heard a voice boom behind me. I lifted my head and wiggled free of Dallas' grip and turned to see Dean standing behind me.

"Hi Dean" I said

"I need to talk to you" He said pullin' me aside

"Hey" Dally said walking over

I looked at him and motioned my head off to the side and said "Go I'm fine"

"What in the world are you doin'?" He said

"Walking" I said

"Holly Joy, don't play dumb. What are you doin' with that hood Dallas Winston? He's just usin' you" Dean said

"Ah jealous are we?" I said a smile sweeping across my face. "Well you ain't got no reason to be."

"Holly" He said

"Where's Darla?" I asked

"Holly, you know that Darla don't mean nothin'" He said

"That's not what it looked like" I said looking over at Dallas

"Holly come on let me give you a ride home" He said "Does Moss even know where you are?"

"Yeah he knows, but it doesn't matter cause I'm a grown woman" I said and leaned up and whispered in his ear "And I can do what I want"

"Good bye Dean" I said walking back to Dallas and he just stood there in shock.


	7. Aunt Jenny and Uncle Paul

**Author's Note: Ok y'all I felt bad about not updateing for ya for a while so I started working on this chapter right after the other one. So two updates close together should tide you over until next time right? I'll try and update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I've seen Dallas almost everyday since the kiss, and that was two weeks ago. He's actually taken me to some decent places when we go out, the drive-in for example. We went a last Saturday, and neither Pony or Johnny tagged along. We went a few times before with em.

Now just because I say that Dally has taken me to some decent places does _not_ mean that we got there how should I put this, legally. The drive-in we snuck in through the hole in the fence. But it was kinda exciting I guess.

Dallas and I have even went to some rodeos together. Some of which we didn't ride in (ok well maybe _I _didn't ride in all of em but Dallas did). Surprisingly enough Dally is actually really good with horses. He may not look it but he's a natural with horses. Wonder how a city boy like him got interested in horses. Maybe he's from the country.

I don't think that Moss is too fond of me and Dallas datin' though. I wonder if he told daddy? What would daddy think?! I dunno he's not all bad though. He's actually kinda sweet. Like when we're takin' a walk or at the drive in and he see's in cold he'll take off his leather jacket and put it around my shoulders. Or like how when he asked if I'd be his girl he gave me his ring. It just little stuff that only a girlfriend would notice I guess.

The guys said that guys are suppose to give their girlfriend their ring (or something to that effect), but that ain't never happened to me 'for. I guess it's something they do in Tulsa.

"Holly!" Moss shouted and I walked down the hall in my clean clothes tossing my dirty stable clothes in the bathroom on the way.

"Yeah" I said

"Hope yer not goin' anywhere." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Oh no reason just my parents are comin' over" He said

"What!?" I said "Uncle Paul and Aunt Jenny are comin' over."

"Yeah the called and said they were gonna stop by for dinner" he said

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked

"Sorry Miss Holly" He said

"Naw it's fine. I ain't seen em in a while. I just gotta cancel some plans that's all." I said walking to the kitchen where the phone was. I half way dialed the number when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Holly Joy!" Moss called "Someone's here to see you."

I turned around to see Dallas standing there and Moss with a wicked grin on his face. I know they've met before but that was 'fore we was goin' out. I shot Moss a glare telling him he better not pull anything and walked over to Dally while Moss went to the kitchen to get back to his cookin'.

"Hey" I said and Dal gave me a hello kiss "What are you doin' here?"

"I came to pick you up remember?" He said

"I thought you were comin' later" I said

"Thought I'd surprise you." He said

I sighed and he looked at me "What?"

"Well I just found out that my Aunt and Uncle and comin' over today and I have to stay for dinner." I said

He shook his head "No biggie" he said and I smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry, I'd come if I could." I said

"I'll just go to the Curtis house and hang with the guys maybe head out to Buck's with Two-bit." I said

"Oh I'm missin' out on a good time" I said pretending to pout. Dal mocked me sticking his lip out.

"Poor Baby" He said and stuck my tongue out at him. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hol would ya get that." Moss called

"Oh no" I said "Aunt Jenny and Uncle Paul are here." Dally didn't move but I figured he'd slip out the back door or the front door after they walk in.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Holly Joy!!"Aunt Jenny said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Aunt Jenny" I said and she finally let me go.

"You're so big! Look Paul she's all grown up!" I smiled and they walked in.

"Hey peewee" Uncle Paul said. I just smiled at the old nick name and said

"Hi Uncle Paul." They walked in and Moss walked out of the kitchen and gave his mom and dad a hug.

Dallas was getting ready to walk out the door but Aunt Jenny was too quick. "And who is this nice young man?"

Dallas froze mid step and looked at me. Oh boy. "Oh um this is Dallas, Dallas Winston." I said "Dally this is my Uncle Paul and Aunt Jenny."

Dallas nodded instead of saying hello. I guess saying hi isn't tuff (the guys explained the whole tuff, tough thing to me). "Hello Dallas" Aunt Jenny said "I'm Jenny and this is my husband Paul." And Uncle Paul smiled and returned the head nod.

"So Dallas" Aunt Jenny said "How do you know our little Holly?" Here we go with the little miss Holly stuff and the questions.

"Oh…um…well" Dally started. Real smooth Dal, real smooth I thought.

"Well out little miss Holly is going out with Dallas." Moss said with a smile and Aunt Jenny smiled too.

"Boyfriend huh?" She said "Well Dallas come now stay for dinner. I'm sure there's plenty."

Dallas looked at me like 'Is she serious?' so I took over "Oh well A-"

"Pish posh Dallas come and stay for dinner what have you got better to do?" She asked. Touché Aunt Jenny.

"Ok." He said as Aunt Jenny pulled him into the family room. Uncle Paul followed and Moss went back to cooking his chili. I followed Moss.

"Moss what are we gonna do?" I asked "Yer parents are gonna be just like my daddy would. Maybe even worse."

"Oh come on Holly they ain't gonna be that bad. 'Sides I wanna get to know him too." He said and I shot him a look.

"You better behave yer self" I said

"I will no worries" He said

"Now what are we gonna do 'bout them?" I asked again.

"Well first I wouldn't leave him in there alone with em." He said nodding his head to the living room.

"Right" I said "We gotta make sure they don't get too questioning."

"So talk about other things got it. Now you better get out there." he said and I retreated to the living room.

"Dinner's almost ready." I announced and sat down next to Dallas.

"So Dallas you said your from Tulsa?" Aunt Jenny said

"Yeah" He said

"Well we're all from Texas." She said

"Holly told me that."

"So you've lived in Tulsa your whole life?" Uncle Paul asked

"No I lived in New York for a few years." He said

"Oh New York." Aunt Jenny said. "Was that interesting?"

"Interesting, yes." He said. I'm sure there was more to that but he didn't add it in.

They went on with the questioning and finally dinner was ready. Which didn't go much smoother.

Dallas POV

Great, I come to pick Holly up and her relatives are coming over for dinner and I get stuck here. I really didn't know what to expect actually. Girls I've been with like Sylvia, her parents don't really care who she goes out with or what she does. So when I'd go to pick her up everything would go on like I wasn't even there. That includes if there is a huge fight between parents going on. Once I walked in to a full on battle field, glass and other things flying through the air, shouting, the whole nine.

Holly's family is different, and I haven't even met her parents yet. This is just her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. The little pre questioning wasn't so bad they asked if I'm from here and stuff like that. Dinner on the other hand was a different story. They asked about tons of stuff: girlfriends, school (Ha!), parents, jobs (Again Ha!), intentions, all that good stuff. I didn't go extremely bad but it wasn't comfortable, oh no far from it.

Holly POV

I'm glad dinner is over I wanted to die when they were asking all those questions. Moss behaved like he said he would and we tried out hardest to get them to talk about other things but that didn't work so finally we gave up. I felt bad for Dal. He's go to go through all this and I don't. I don't even think I'll ever met his parents. I don't even know a thing about them. I guess in a way I already went through this with the guys. They're as close as family as he has.

Aunt Jenny and Uncle Paul left a bit after dessert and I was relieved, but Dallas left right after them. I walked him out to his, Buck's, car. "I'm sorry 'bout that." I said

He shrugged as he took a drag off an newly lit cigarette. "It wasn't _that_ bad" he said

"Yeah well they ain't my daddy. If that was my daddy you'd be in there 'til tomorrow and when he was done he'd know more 'bout you than you do." I said

"Well then I'm glad that I wasn't yer daddy I was dealin' with." He said.

I half smiled "Yeah" I said

"So you wanna come over to the house tomorrow?" He asked, all those guys call the Curtis house the house like it was theirs.

"I dunno" I said "Ain't you ridin' in a rodeo tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh yeah" he said "You wanna come?"

"Sure" I said

"Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow then." He said and gave me a good bye kiss before climbing into the car.

"Bye" I said

"Bye" He said and drove off. All I could think about was what have I gotten myself into.


	8. Love is Strange

**Author's Note: Y'all are gonna hate me for this...**

Chapter 8

I walked up the steps to my cousin's house walking into the house. Moss wasn't home yet, he's on his way with the horses, and well Dallas drove me home from the rodeo. Dean was in the rodeo today it was on of his first rodeos since he's gotten that cast off. And this one was the best of the post cast rides, but still didn't beat Dally. Buck was throwin' a huge party tonight and I'm goin' with Dal and I think that Moss is comin' too. So that's what I'm doing now, getting ready. I definitely had to shower and change my clothes, I smell like horses and smoke, because that was what most of the guys were doing, smoking and drinking. The ones who weren't riding I mean, well actually they were and drinking too.

I took my shower and changed into a pink baby doll shirt, and jean skirt. I for once didn't wear my hair up in either braids or a ponytail, instead I blew it dry and left it down. I put on some make up and walked out into the living room.

"Finally now lets go." Moss said and I rolled my eyes at him. We were headed for the door when there was a loud honk out front.

"Who's that?" Moss asked

"I reckon that's my ride." I said pulling on my shoes. "See ya later Moss" I added as I walked out the door and hoped into Buck's awaiting T-bird. Dallas looked kinda shocked as I slid into the car. Just what I was going for. He really didn't look any different than he had earlier. He just changed into a tight black shirt and a new pair of jeans. Still wearing the same boots, and his leather jacket.

"Dallas!" I said after we just sat there for five minutes straight. He smiled on of his Dallas Winston smiles and we sped off. We still made it to Buck's before Moss did even though he left before us. The party was really goin' when we got there and Dally said that wasn't even full yet.

We had a blast at that party. We drank, danced, mingled, talked, and whatever else there was goin' on. Dal and I got split up and he ended up at a poker game. I walked over to the table and sat on his lap while he played. We saw the gang there. Well Two-bit and Steve and Soda. Darry, Pony, and Johnny don't come to Buck's parties, especially when they're this big.

I went off with Two-bit at one point and we danced to some country music. Then Dally came and I got him to dance with me. Dean was there of course watchin' me have a good time with out him. He watched me the whole time I was dancing and when he finally spotted me looking at him watching me he acted like he wasn't and found Darla and started dancing with her.

"Hey Holly" Soda said as we walked

"Yeah Sodapop" I said

"This guys been starin' at you all night." He said "Over there you know him?" Soda pointed across the room, I smiled seeing who it was. "What?"

"Oh yeah I know him" I said "It's Dean"

"Dean?" Soda said

"Where?" Two-bit asked joinin' us

"That guy?" Steve asked

"Over there I pointed

"The fat guy?" Steve asked

"Naw" Two-bit said "The other one, right?"

"Yeah" I said

"Who?" Soda said

"Dean" I said

"Over there? That guy?" Steve asked

"Yeah him" I said

"What's he want?" Two-bit asked

"Me" I said

"Who's Dean?" Soda asked

"Holly's ex" Steve said

"Where?" Soda asked

"Over there with Darla." I said

"What's he want?" Soda asked

"Holly" Two-bit said.

"What are you guys doin'?" Dally asked from behind us and we all turned around

"Nothin'" I said "We just thought we saw someone we knew over there that's all right guys?"

"Right" They all said

Dally POV

Buck's having one great party, and we're all havin' a blast. Me, Two-bit and Steve were drunk, really drunk. And Holly really hadn't had that much and Soda doesn't need beer to get drunk. But Holly had lost her shoes, whether it was on account of the drinking or not I don't know. We've done tons of stuff and I was playin' pool now. I was playin' with Holly but the game was over and me and Steve started playin'. I could see Holly from where I was and she was sittin' at the bar with Soda and Two-bit. I went back to playin' pool with Steve and looked up every so often to see where Holly was. She just got done dancing with Soda and Two-bit again. I heard the song change and it was weird cause it wasn't a country song, it was different. I hadn't heard it here before, mostly cause everyone is always listening to that country garbage. It was a different type of song all together.

Holly POV

I had just walked off the dance floor to grab my drink when I heard it. I nearly choked on my beer when it came one. "What is this?" Two-bit asked

"I dunno" Soda said and they shrugged it off. I couldn't believe he would do that, and I know he did. Nobody in here would put this song on. I scanned the room for him finally spotting him standing near the jukebox waiting for me to spot him. He smirked I just stared at him as he started making his way through the crowd. I knew what he was gonna do and I wasn't gonna play along. This was the song that was playing the first time we met and the only reason we remember is cause we both said we liked it. I smirked as he made his way closer to me. I knew it what was coming and actually went along.

'Sylvia' He mouthed

'Yes Mickey' I mouthed back along with the words.

"How do you call your lover boy?"

'Come here lover boy' I said waving my had towards me as if calling him over. I knew Two-bit and Soda were looking at me but I didn't care.

'And if he doesn't answer?' he mouthed

'Oh lover boy' I mouthed back

'And if he still doesn't answer?'

'I simply say baby. Oh baby. My sweet baby you're the one' I finished as he walked up to me.

"Can we talk?" He said quietly so only I could hear and Mickey and Sylvia prevented anyone else from hearing.

"ok" I nodded and he took my wrist and dragged me across the room and ultimately into a bedroom.

Soda POV

I watched Dean, I think that's the guys name, anyway the guy who's been watching her all night, walk up to he lip syncing the words to this song that came on. Then he whispered something to her, she agreed, and he pulled her away and I think into a bedroom.

"Alright I know she's been drinking but I didn't think she's had _that _much." I said

"Did she just do that?" Two-bit asked

"I just hope Dally didn't" I said. I saw him checking up on us every so often while he was playing pool, so he could see us clearly. I just hope he didn't see what I saw. No I just hope I saw something wrong. Maybe he took her to the jukebox to pick a song or something. I hope she did.

Dally never did say anything about it so I'm guessing he was looking away. And if he did see it he didn't mention anything. So I didn't either just incase he didn't know and then he would be mad and that's never good. Steve on the other hand did see.

"Soda" He said pulling me aside "Where did Holly go with that guy?"

"I dunno" I said honestly

"Well what is she doin'?"

"I really don't want to know" I said

"Does Dally know?" He asked

"I don't want to tell him if he doesn't" I said "Maybe he dragged her against her will and then she escaped and is hanging out with some friends." I said

"We are her friends stupid." He said "But you never know that guy could be crazy."

"Yeah" I said and convinced myself that that's what had happened.

Dally POV

Jesus it's 4 o'clock! Man this party went on a long time. Most everyone was gone except for well me and Holly and Buck, seein' as he lives here, and a few people who were leaving. Speaking of Holly where did she disappear to? She was with Soda and Two-bit the last I saw of her, maybe she left with Moss. Well she must have gone home cause everyone here is gone. Unless there were people in the rooms upstairs. I stubbed out my cigarette in one of the empty ash trays, which was still pretty full, and made my way to the stairs, with out tripping I might add. We got pretty wasted and a major hang over was on the way. I walked up the stairs and past the rooms with doors closed and made my way down the hall to where my room was located. The music had died off and Buck locked up and went to bed. I was about half way down the hall when I noticed a door cracked open a bit, meaning some one was, or is, in there. I made my way to the door and pushed it open.

I saw a girl, with blonde hair and a pink shirt passed out on the bed. Well either passed out or sleeping, same difference right? Her shoes were no where in sight and her blonde hair was down. I suddenly realized that it was Holly laying there. I looked at her for a minute before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind me and going back down the stairs, and eventually out the door, ending up at the Curtis house like I always do.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist the semi cliff hanger there. So what did y'all think? I'm gonna try and update this real soon, I want to finish it up before I start anything else be all know that never happens and I'll have another storie up most likely tomorrow or even tonight. lol Anyway reviews are nice, make me happy since I made you happy by updating!**


	9. The next day

_Author's Note- I know I haven't updated this in forever, but here it is finally. This chapter is kinda short but it is the start of big things to come!

* * *

_Chapter 9 

**Holly POV**

I woke up the next morning at Buck's. I sat up and thought back to the night before. I came here with Dallas, had a few drinks, danced with Soda, Dally, and Two-bit, we hung out for a while, had more drinks, and...Dean. The whole thing with Dean! How could I forget _that_?

I shook my head trying to rid my mind of all thoughts and climbed out of bed. I looked around for my shoes but they weren't anywhere in the room. I walked out of the room and down stairs to the bar. It was still a mess from last night. I searched around downstairs some for my shoes and had no luck so I left.

I didn't bother to check and see if Dally was there. Buck's car wasn't outside anyway so I figured he wasn't there. Either that or Buck actually has it.

I tried not to think about that, or Dally, or anything for that matter. I just wanted to get home and figure out what I was going to do next.

**Soda's POV**

"Ya think he found out?" I asked Steve the next morning as we were getting breakfast.

"I dunno, man. ain't said nothin' all day. Not even to Johnny." Steve answered, I shrugged and started eating breakfast.

"Hey guys." Two-bit said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey Two-bit." We both said.

"What's the deal with Dally?" He asked nodding his head towards the front porch where Dal was smoking.

I shrugged. "I dunno, he ain't said nothin' 'bout last night."

"He ain't said nothin' at all." Steve added.

"I wonder if he found out." Two-bit said and me and Steve shrugged. "Maybe we should ask him about it and if he doesn't know then we ain't gotta tell him!"

Steve and I just stared at him. "Two-bit, that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. If he don't know he'll think something's up if we're askin' him whats up with him and Holly."

Two-bit glared at him and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "I still think we should ask him about it. Or we could just ask him what happened after we left Buck's last night. Or somethin'."

"I guess it's that or go ask Holly, right?" I said and Steve shrugged.

"I dunno. He probably pieced together what happened last night. And in the slight off chance that he didn't I wouldn't wanna be the one to tell Dallas Winston what happened last night when his back was turned." Steve said and we nodded. I know I wouldn't wanna be the one to tell Dally somethin' like that.

"Tell Dallas what?" Dally said walking into the kitchen and we all froze not knowing what to do.

"Oh...um...uh..." Steve stuttered and Dally just stood there waiting.

"We wanted to know what happened last night after we left Buck's last night." Two-bit said. Steve and I shot him a quick look then looked back at Dally who was just standing there.

"Nothin' happened everyone else left and I ended up comin' here to crash." He said and sighed a small sigh of relief. He didn't know.

Two-bit looked confused "Nothin'? Nothin' at all? What happened to Holly, she...disappeared last night and we don't know where she went."

I thought he was gonna say it and we were all gonna get our heads bashed in. But he didn't which was a relief. Dally shrugged. "I dunno where she is." He replied coldly "Probably still at Buck's or at home or somethin'."

Alright maybe he did know, at least I didn't have to tell him. But what now? Does he know what happened with Holly and Dean or is he just assuming like the rest of us? What's gonna happen?

**Holly POV**

I didn't see much of the guys the next couple of days. I might have seen one of them walking around town or something but I haven't actually talked to them since that night at Buck's. I haven't seen or talked to Dallas at all. I think he was avoiding me, like I was avoiding him, but it worked out fine for me.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. Moss wasn't there so I turned to look in the kitchen and saw he was on the phone.

"Hold on." He said setting the reciver down and looking at me. "Dal's on the phone." He said

"I ain't here." I said to him and started to walk off. "Holly you can't avoid him forever."

"I'm not avoiding him." I said matter-of-fact-ly. Moss rolled his eyes and picked the phone back up.

"She's not here right now, she just left." He said and said something else I didn't catch before hanging up the phone.

Moss stared at me. "What?!" I said

"What's up with you two?" He asked

"Nothin'." I said and he gave me a _yeah right _look. "It's the truth. Nothing's is goin' on between us. Nothin', zip, nada, none."

"So obviously he don't know what you're up to, does he?" Moss asked

I shrugged "I reckon he doesn't."

"Well are ya gonna tell 'em?"

"I dunno, I'll probably end up sayin' good-bye to the guys before I go." I told him and he just shrugged and went back to watching what ever it was he was watching.


End file.
